The Crimson Squad
by Fox Lupine
Summary: The adventures of the crimson squad we didn't see. Please r and r
1. BGNP

**The Crimson Squad**

At first this was screenplay, so let's see if I can make a good story, huh?

**Chapter 1- The Praetor, the Mayven, the Traitor, the Woman**

Maestor Kinoc had set up more than his fair share of absurd operations, hidden from the public. This one, in his opinion, was Mika's worst idea yet.

_Still, one must always respect the chain of command_

Maestor Kinoc had but one group left to address. So far he hadn't been impressed with the Crimson Squads teams. The next, however, looked interesting. This was a strange bunch he was soon to meet. The son of one of Yevons priests, a well renowned crusader, and an Al Bhed.

The camerawoman for the group, Paine, was walking behind Kinoc. She kept dropping the camera, however, in her enthusiasm to know every piece of it by the time they reached her squad.

"Please" he snapped after the fortieth time they had to stop "Stop doing that!"

She said a hurried "Sorry"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Baralai had only just entered the selection process for the Crimson Squad and already knew he would love it. He was in one of the Bevelle temples vacant rooms, waiting for Maestor Kinoc and their squad's cameraman with the other two hopefuls. One of them who looked a bit gormless, and the other couldn't sit still for three minutes.

Finally the guy in the red coat broke the silence "What's taking them?" he tilted his glasses

"I guess there were other applicants" the blond guy commented

Baralai laughed "you didn't think there were only 3 of us"

He seemed offended "Well it is selective"

"Not THAT selective" the glasses guy said and added "Names Nooj"

"Baralai"

"THE NOOJ?"

"No" he said "That's me"

The Blond laughed "Gippal"

"Our camera woman's called Paine" Nooj informed them

"A GIRL?" Baralai asked, annoyed "That's another one to protect"

Gippal laughed "She should be here soon, where's the first exercise?"


	2. Covert Ops

**The Crimson Squad**

Okay, we'll add detail now. Let's go

**Chapter 2- Covert Ops**

Gippal smiled, as he always did when he stood aboard a ship, staring out at the vast ocean that held so many secrets.

"You think we'll ever be able to explore it?" he asked Baralai "the ocean?"

"Not a chance, we've got lungs, not gills. Even you, Gippal"

Gippal laughed and lay down on the deck "Seen our fearless leader?"

"He's not leader"

"But he's fearless"

"Look, I have heard of the guy before, but what did he do that was so-?"

Gippal smiled "I heard once he took part in an operation in Killika against Sin. Only six survivors. He was one of them"

Baralai shrugged "Whys that so great?"

"Also, I heard he once took on a VIDEL!"

"What's a Videl?" Baralai asked

"I'm not sure" he admitted

The two men laughed, and couldn't stop

_This is the life_

Gippal hadn't told them he was Al Bhed, and didn't plan on it. He liked Baralai and Nooj. He didn't want them hating him because of some trumped up religious crap.

"What you think of Paine?" he asked

Baralai stood and sat on the side of the ship, calmly, as though so confident he wouldn't fall he would gladly tap-dance there

"I don't know" he admitted "I'm not sexist or anything, but I asked her and she can't fight at all. Normally camera people in operations like this would at least have something. I'm worried she's going to need us all the time"

"More trouble than she's worth" Gippal translated

Baralai sniggered "Think we should give her some weapons training?"

"No" Gippal snapped "She made her bed, I say we let her sleep in it"

Baralai nodded "I think you're being a teensy bit unfair. The best idea might be replacing her. We don't want her hurt"

0oo0o0o0o0o

Unbeknown to Gippal and Baralai, Paine could hear everything from the top deck. At this point the topic changed to Blitz ball. She actually played the sport. Quite enjoyed it too, but she felt like crying

_I thought I was one of them_

She tried to keep the tears away. She was a liability, a burden. It was enough to make anyone cry

"Don't pay any attention to them"

She quickly wiped her tears away as Nooj spoke up behind her. Who knew how long he had been standing there

"I'm not bothered" she shrugged "What do I care?"

"The tough act?" Nooj laughed "I'm disappointed in you"

"What do you want, Nooj?" she snapped, rolling onto her back, staring at the sky

"Just to see if you're okay" he assured her

Paine smiled "Thanks Nooj, that actually means a lot…can we….can we maybe talk another time?"

Nooj nodded "Speak to you later, Paine"


End file.
